A Puckleberry Love Story
by munchkinxxx
Summary: Rachel moved to New York at the end of their sophomore year, leaving her best friend Quinn and boyfriend Noah (Puck) behind, she's now back in Lima for their senior year but now she also has one year old daughter Adah...


_Puckleberry Love Story Chapter One_

_Rachel's P.o.v._

_i walked into Mckinley on my first day back... I went here for my sophmore year and it's now my senior year, my daddy got offered a job in New York but now we're back here in Lima which makes me nervous because you see i have a year old baby girl called Adah and i don't know how everyone will react to that..._

_Quinn ; walking down the corridor with Sam and Puck, gasps when she sees Rachel walks over to her at her locker "Rach?!"_

_Rach ; i turned and seen my old best friend Quinn standing beside me, i smiled a fake smile "Hi Quinn"_

_Quinn ; "you moved back from New York?" looks at her smiling softly_

_Rach ; "well i'm standing here aren't i?" looks at her with a raised eyebrow_

_Quinn ; "Why did you move back?" looks at Sam and Puck who are now standing beside her_

_Rach ; "i'm sorry, are you under the impression that we're going to be best friends again now that i'm back?, because if you are then i think you should rethink" shutting my locker and walking away from the three of them_

_I walked towards my first class... Spanish with Mr Schue ; could this day get any better?, i walked into the class and took a seat at an empty desk sighing, i just wanted to get home to adah..._

_San ; "well if it isn't Rachel Berry back in lima?" Santana smirked at me as she sat down on the seat next to me_

_Rach ; "Santana Lopez, still as bitchy as i remember" i smirked back at her, which shocked her i could tell_

_San ; "i like this new Rachel, we're going to be great friends" smirking_

_Rach ; "Mckinley doesn't know what's hit them" smirking back at her_

_I looked up at the door to see Quinn, Puck, Finn, Brittany and the blonde hair guy that was with Quinn and Puck at my locker..._

_Rach ; "who's the blonde kid with Fabray, Puckerman, Finn and Brittany?" looking over at Santana_

_San ; "that's Quinns boyfriend, Sam Evans he moved here just after you left" looks at her, then realises something "what are you doing back here?, and why you calling Quinn and Puck by their surnames?"_

_Rach ; "Daddy got offered his old job back with better pay" giggles slightly "and when i moved at the end sophmore year, Quinn was my best friend and Puck was my boyfriend they both said they'd still text and call me but they never did, the only person that i kept in touch with was actually Britt which is kinda weird" giggles_

_San ; "britt kept in touch with you?, she never told me she did" looks at rachel confused_

_Rach ; "yeah she told me about Puck and Quinns fling, that's one more reason why i don't want to speak to any of them" sighs "i just want this day to be over" _

_Brit ; "RACHIE!, OH MY GOSH" squeals running over to Rachel and Santana, hugging Rachel "i'm so happy you're back"_

_Rach ; "hey brit, couldn't say the same to about that tbh" smiles, hugging her back_

_Brit ; "why you're back here with all you're friends?" smiles at her friend_

_Rach ; "what friends brit? only you and Santana, yeah what great bunch of friends!" smiles sarcastically_

_Britt ; "no silly Rachie, you have the whole glee club remember? you are joining new directions again?" looks at her scared, before looking at everyone who had just walked up to them_

_Rach ; "not my kinda thing anymore, sorry brit" smiles softly, jumping off my chair when the bell went "Santana, what you got?"_

_San ; "Chem, you?" smiling at rachel, hugs brittany before kissing finn "i'll see you at lunch"_

_Rach ; "same, see you later brit" i kissed her cheek at the same time santana did, we looked at each other and laughed before walking out "i didn't know you and finn were together, explain?"_

_San ; "ok so i don't really know when or how but we just kind of clicked?, i really love him B" looks at her smiling_

_Rach ; "that's so cute i'm happy for you both, and B?" looks at her confused, giggling lightly_

_San ; "thank you, and it's my new nickname for my new best friend" giggles,linking their arms together_

_Rach ; "ok then, my new nickname for my new best friend is tana, and no one else is allowed to call you it, deal?" making them both burst out laughing_

_San ; "it's a deal B" giggles,walking into their chemistry class_

_Rach ; "there is one thing i should tell you if we're now best friends but" looks at santana, nervously_


End file.
